Loss and Identity
by Croc9400
Summary: A human struggling with loss, an android struggling with identity. The two couldn't be much different. They need each other, and they don't even know it. They will know soon...Scarlet Vision fluff! I don't own The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wanda sat quietly on the lawn of the Avengers training facility. It was dark, and her only company was the moon. She was perfectly ok with that. In the days since her brother had died, this is where she spent most of her nights. After the nightmares woke her up, and she couldn't sleep anymore this is where she would come and sit. Just staring at the moon. Her favorite part about it was that no one bothered her. At least, not until tonight.

She felt his mind before she felt him. The android, the _Vision_ making his way across the lawn. She turned her head to see him walking in her direction. It was then she noticed that he was quite tall, and well built, considering he was born only a few weeks ago. Still, he was built by humans, and humans would create what they thought was perfect, and he was the human definition of perfect.

"Miss. Maximoff," he said politely once he had reached her, "I could not help but noticed you sitting out here, alone. Are you alright?"

She considered lying to him; telling him that everything was fine, that she just didn't like sleep all that much. Then she began poking through his mind. She saw his thoughts, his fears, his struggles. He was struggling with his identity. She was struggling with lose. Would he understand? The two were similar. She declared that he would.

"No, nothing is alright," she said, bringing her knees to her chest. He stared at her for a moment before sitting down on the lawn next to her.

"Do you wish to talk about it, Miss. Maximoff?" he asked.

"Wanda, please," she said, slightly annoyed at his politeness. Then she realised how rude it was to think that of such a polite gentleman.

"Of course," he said. He looked at her in the darkness, the moon reflecting off her pale skin. She looked even more beautiful without her makeup on. He stopped for a moment. Should he be having these thoughts about a human woman? He wasn't in fact human, he was something different. And he couldn't reproduce, he lacked the genitalia. He at the moment felt safe to think these thoughts, for he didn't feel her in his mind. The second she was fact, he wiped his mind of all thoughts of her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Of course," he said. She was closed off, struggling with the lose of her brother. He understood, or at least he thought he did. His mind was still developing, learning about humans. He was struggling with his identity, was he human or android? She was struggling with lose. They were both were struggling, he could help her, right?

She tried her best to stay out of his mind, but at times, while the two say in silence, she couldn't help but take a peek from time to time. All she ever saw was that he was struggling with his identity. She felt it strange that absolute zero thoughts of her went through his head, while millions of him went through hers. She wanted desperately to think of him in that way, but she thought it inappropriate. Could she feel that way about a team member? Let alone the least human member? She was glad he couldn't see into her head.

They both sat, avoiding each other's gaze, looking at the moon. Wanda felt the urge to break the silence, and so did Vision. Who would speak first, they didn't know. If either of them would speak at all, they didn't know.

"The first thing I read in your mind, were plans to destroy the world," Wanda had broken the silence, "so why are you here?"

Vision looked at her. He had asked her to share, and she had refused. Should he? Should he lie, and tell her he didn't know, that he didn't remember that moment, but he did, clearly. He felt her poking around in his mind the second he had a brain. He hid how much he loved the feeling of her in his mind. But he had to make a choice. He decided to be human, he decided to be the bigger person. He answered.

"I'm not Ultron," he said, "what you read were Ultron's thoughts in my body. I'm Jarvis' thoughts, his AI, not Ultron's. The body doesn't matter, just the AI inside,"

Wanda nodded, acknowledging that that made sense to her. The two sat in silence for a long while, just staring at the moon, longing for each other, but not telling the other about their longing for each other.

 **Hey guys, first Avengers fic ever, but a long time fan(haven't thought of a genius idea). I don't know how long this story will be, but the chapters will be on the shorter side. I'm hoping they'll come more often for that reason. This is 100% a Scarlet Vision story, so it will mostly be them fixing each other throughout the story, may not include many other avengers, but there will be a few, I promise.**

 **-Croc9400**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Wilson," Vision said. He stood awkwardly next to a table in the cafeteria, the table Sam was sitting at, "may I sit,"

"Sure, man," Sam said, and gestured to the seat, "and call me Sam, please,"

"Okay, Sam," he sat down, "I have a question I am unable to answer myself,"

"Shoot," Sam said, shoving salad into his mouth. He expected a question about humans; their emotions, their actions. The question he got was one he least expected.

"Do you think I am capable of love with a human girl?" Vision said quickly.

"A human girl?" Sam asked, putting his fork down, "is it Wanda?"

" 'It is' nobody," he said quickly, "I just do not know much about love, and I was curious if you thought I was capable of it,"

"Well, I have no idea," he had gotten over the shock, and how continued to eat his salad, "but if it is Wanda, and you're asking me if you should tell her, you should,"

"Thank you, Sam," he stood up and exited the cafeteria. Now would be the challenge of finding her, and keeping his confidence until he did. The compound was huge; his chances were slim.

His chances were slim, but there she was, walking down the hall. Her black dress fit her nicely. He'd seen her out of black only three times since her brother's death. The first day of training, a week ago, when she had been in a particularly good mood, and last night, when she had been wearing a scarlet nightgown.

Scarlet truly was a flattering color on her, and it went well with her powers. That was why they called her the Scarlet Witch, wasn't it? He didn't wish to call her Scarlet Witch. He didn't wish to call her Wanda. He wished to called her his.

He lacked the confidence. In the time he had spent thinking, she had disappeared from his sight, and like that his confidence was gone. He couldn't tell her, as much as it pained him, his human insecurities took over his human confidence. Would she accept him as a lover, even though he wasn't human? Would she accept that she couldn't have a family with him?

His mind told him that she wouldn't. It only told him the negative things, to keep him from telling her. It was his human mind trying to protect his human heart. Now he was feeling more human than ever before. Regardless of if the two of them were in a relationship or not, she helped him figure out who he was. He needed her. His only wish was that he could see inside her head, so he could see if she needed him as much as he needed her.

 **The chapters will be going back and forth between Vision's thoughts and Wanda's thoughts. Again the chapters will be short, but frequent.**

 **-Croc9400**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wanda has the ability to sense when a kind entered the room. She normally could tell a lot about the person based on their mind, and even who the person was. Each mind was different, and once she'd felt a mind two or three times she could recognize who was approaching her based on their mind. That is why she was able to sense the Vision as he approached her.

She had lost focus on her task. She had been attempting to figure out how to use her powers to fly, with quite some success. But it was hard for her to keep concentration on flying when another mind unexpectedly entered the room. She lost the grip she had on herself, and she fell five feet to the ground, and hit it with a thud.

She was fine as she hit the ground, and was about to get up when she heard footsteps running across the gun. They were his footsteps. She pushed herself up slightly off the floor as he reached her.

"Wanda," he said, bending down next to her, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, taking the hand he had offered her. He helped pull her to her feet, placing a steadying hand onto the small of her back. His skin felt like skin, which surprised her slightly, yet there was a part of it that wasn't skin. It felt like it had little specks of warm metal infused in his skin, "thank you,"

"You're welcome, miss," he said kindly, taking his hands off her. She nearly flinched. She wanted his hand back in hers, and his other back on her back. She was prepared to launch herself at him, but she restrained herself. As much as she desired him, that would be very inappropriate.

"Do you need any help you your flying?" he asked hopefully. Wanda didn't need to look into his mind to see the hope that he wanted her to say yes. She didn't _need_ his help, the only reason she had fallen was because of him unexpectedly entering the room.

"I don't need help," she said, his face fell, "but you're welcomed to stay,"

She propelled herself into the air, slowly. She smiled for one of the first times since her brother's death as she saw the joy on his face. Like the times her and Pietro would play with anything her father had managed to scrounge up for them to play with. This distracted her, and once again, she fell. From a much higher distance this time.

He shot into the air, and caught her seconds after she had begun falling. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and exhaled. She hadn't died. Was she happy about that? Yes, because Vision had caught her, and here she sat in his arms, inches from his face as they slowly descended to the ground. She could kiss him right now if she wanted, but she didn't. He placed her gently on the ground, and she smoothed her dress.

"Thank you," she said, "I think I'm going to stop for today,"

She turned and walked from the room. She tried not the think of the almost inevitable sadness on his face. She forced herself not to look back as her thoughts wandered to her wonderful opportunity to kiss him. The opportunity she didn't take. She opened the door to the gym, and Natasha was standing outside.

"Natasha," she said, slamming the door of the gym shut, "I need help,"

"With what?" Natasha asked.

"The Vision," she said, "I think...I think I love him,"

"Well, that's new," Natasha said.

"What do you think? Should I tell him?" she asked.

"Drop hints," Natasha said, "if he figures them out, it'll make him feel good,"

"Thank you," she said. Natasha nodded, and walked away. Wanda stood outside the gym. She still sensed him inside. Then she started to project her thoughts into his mind. Not just any random thoughts, but thoughts of a fantasized kiss between them.

 **There may be a little avenging action in later chapters, and definitely more mention/hurt for Pietro to come**

 **-Croc9400**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vision just stood and stared at the gym doors. The doors she exited from. Then a thought invaded his mind. It wasn't a thought of his, it was a thought of _hers_. He could always feel when she was in her mind, and he rather enjoyed the feeling. She was out of the room, so he was rather surprised when he felt her enter his mind. That surprise soon became pleasant.

He saw the fantasized kiss between the two of them, undoubtedly thought of in her mind, for he could not transport thoughts. He wanted to replay that thought in his head all day, but then it was gone. She was no longer in his head, and the image was just his own fuzzy memory. She liked him, right? Why else would she do this? He needed to talk to Sam.

* * *

"Sam?" Vision had flown around the compound, and finally found him running along the fence. He lowered himself down next to him as Sam stopped, panting, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a question,"

"Go ahead man. I needed a break anyway," Sam said, still catching his breath.

"So Wanda shared her thoughts with me…" Vision began.

"Anything good?" he asked.

"Us kissing," Sam gave him a congratulating look, "it was a fantasized kiss," Vision said quickly.

"Ok, what's the question?" Sam asked, he had finally caught his breath.

"How do I...how do I tell her I like her too? I only know Mr. Stark's methods, and well Ms. Potts is the only one who has stayed for more than one night," Vision looked at him expectantly. Sam laughed a little.

"That's funny," Sam said, he put a hand on Vision's shoulder, "just find her at some time, and tell her. Say 'I got your vision' or something then kiss her,"

"Just kiss her?" Vision asked, surprised.

"Yeah. That can get girls," Sam said. He took his hand off Vision's shoulder, and patted his chest before walking off. Vision had no idea what he needed to do. He was trying not to, but he couldn't help himself. He looked on the internet. It really depended on the girl, and he could not fit Wanda into any of the categories he found online. He had to think of something on his own.

* * *

He stood in front of the door, it was late at night, and it was dark. He didn't know if he should knock, but he had to make his decision soon because it wouldn't be good if Natasha found him in the women's hallway. He cracked the door open, and saw her lying on her bed, asleep. Should he really disturb the slumber she so rarely got? He didn't know.

He pushed himself into the room, and shut the door behind him. He began walking, but he tripped over a wire. He fell on his face, and the wire brought a whole lot of other stuff down on top of him. Not to mention it made noise. Now he didn't have a choice. She was up whether he wanted to wake or not.

"Vision?" she asked, now sitting up on her bed, leaning over the footboard, "what are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I…" Vision looked around for an excuse. She spotted a pen on the ground, and he picked it up, "I came for this pen. I think I let you borrow it, so I came back for it,"

He stood and quickly ran from the room. He cursed himself after his exited the women's hallway. He cursed himself for being such a baby, for being so human. He was supposed to be the perfect human. He shouldn't have chickened out. Since he didn't need sleep, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it. He just walked through the walls, and out onto the compound, onto that spot in the grass he had talked to her what felt so long ago.

 **-Croc9400**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry it's been a while. I've been...busy. No I haven't. Mom finally took parental controls off my Netflix account(couldn't guess the password) so I watched Daredevil(AMAZBALLS) and I've been watching Sherlock(ALSO AMAZBALLS, working on a fanfic for that if you like the show, but this show deserved one first). And I love I'll only have to wait til Christmas for season 4(happy dance). So, anyway, more Scarlet Vision.**

Wanda was in the training room, still practicing how to fly. Her emotions were high, and they were not good emotions. She was very upset with a particular android. The only android on the property. He had come into her room in the middle of the night a few nights ago, woken her up, and then made up some crazy excuse to be in there. She showed him her emotions, and her feelings, and he chickened out and lied.

She felt a mind approaching. She had too many emotions to recognize it, but she had taught herself not to fall when this happened. She pushed herself to the ceiling and grabbed the rafters. She pulled herself up into them, and looked down at the person walking in. She relaxed when she realized it wasn't Vision, but that it was Sam. She slowly climbed out of the rafters, and lowered herself down to the ground.

"Hey Wanda," Sam said as she touched the ground.

"Hey," she had an idea. It was a terribly awful idea, but an idea all the same. She looked at Sam, then began walking towards him. She stood in front of him, and kissed him. She pulled away, and walked out. She had read his mind. Vision had went to him for help with her, and he had been stupid. Clearly word of what she had just done would make its way back to Vision. If this happened then mission accomplished.

Sam looked flabbergasted as she walked carelessly from the room as if nothing had happened. Sam looked up to see Vision walking through the wall on the opposite side of the gym. Sam gave him a blank look.

"Did I do something?" Vision asked tentatively. Sam just stared at him.

"You didn't tell Wanda did you?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer.

"I-..." he began, but he couldn't come up with an answer. He had no excuse other than his own fear for why he didn't tell her. And his fear was stupid. He knew that she liked him, so why on earth did he lie?

"She just kissed me," Sam said.

"What?" This got his attention. Did she no longer like him? Had he waited too long? He was such a moron.

"She just kissed me," Sam repeated.

"Oh god. I did something wrong. She doesn't like me anymore. I'm so stupid!" Sam just stared at him, "I said that aloud didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Sam said, "but I'd have to agree with you. It wasn't sincere though, if it makes you feel any better, but she's pissed at you. Like really pissed,"

"Even I noticed that," Vision said, "she's been avoiding me...what do I do to get her attention again,"

"You just need to buck up and tell her," Sam said, "that's the only way you'll have a chance now,"

"Ok, thanks, Sam," Vision headed for the door.

"Welcome," Sam turned towards him, "and were you waiting on the other side of that wall for her to leave the room?"

Vision didn't say anything. He just hurried out the room as if nothing had been said.

* * *

Wanda sat outside on the lawn, staring at the moon. Her eyes were red from crying for more reasons than one. She didn't feel his mind approaching until it was too late. He was moving at an incredibly fast speed when he flew past her, and scooped her up in his arms. He flew them high into the sky until they could barely see the ground. It was just them and the moon.

"I am so sorry," Vision said, "for everything,"

"You couldn't have told me this on the ground?" she asked, glancing towards the grass, which she could barely see.

"You wouldn't have given me the chance. You've been avoiding me," he said, "and I've been doing the same,"

She looked him in the eye. Would he kiss her? She wanted him to kiss her so badly, but she didn't want to initiate it. He knew how she felt, now he needed to act on it no matter how much it hurt her to wait.

She didn't have to wait long. In the silence, he had made up his mind. He lowered his head slightly, and kissed her. It was a nice kiss for him only being a month old, and her only had one lover previous to him. It was exactly like her fantasy, only better.

He brought them down slowly. Not to the ground, but to the roof of the compound. He set her feet gently on the ground, and she stood facing him. She looked up at him.

"I forgive you," she smiled. She placed a hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him again.

 **Well it's about damn time. I know. Here you go! Hope this was worth the wait! :)**

 **-Croc9400**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The alarm began going off. Vision heard it from where he was, high in the sky. It was early morning, and he had brought Wanda back to her rooms hours before while she was peacefully asleep. He cursed the person who was taking that precious sleep from her by waking her up this early in the morning for what was probably a drill.

He flew in over the roof of the compound, and in through the roof over the command center. Sam and Rhodey were there, but not Wanda. Vision wondered if she had just ignored the alarms, and stayed in bed, but just then she walked through the door wearing her scarlet outfit. He smiled and she smiled back. She walked up next to her just as Clint appeared onscreen.

"Avengers, listen up," Clint was in what looked like his barn, suiting up, "there is a domestic missile threat in Latveria. A distress call was put out a few hours ago. There's rioting in the streets, it's an absolute mess. We're going over there. I'll meet you in the air. Take the quinjet,"

Clint disappeared and the screen went dead. The four new avengers ran towards the hanger.

"Does anyone know how to fly one of these things" Sam asked, carrying his wings.

"I can," Vision said, "I was hardwired into them at one point,"

He took the pilot's chair. The other three sat in the other chairs. Vision glanced over his shoulder as the ramp began closing. He met Wanda's eye. She smiled and gave him a small thumbs up. He offered a weak smile before turning back to the opening doors. People on the ground motioned for him to go, and he started the engines. He looked into the sun before sending the plane up into the sky.

Vision wondered a lot. He wondered about all things not hardwired into his brain. One of the things he wondered about was Wanda. How her mind was able to handle everything that was thrown at it. He could barely handle what was thrown at him outside of his mind. She was so strong; he loved her.

The first thing he heard were the jets. He didn't think much of it, just that it was air traffic. It was when he heard gunfire that he worried.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam asked, running to the front of the jet to look out the window. Him and Vision looked around, trying to find the jet or jets that fired at them. Then there was a bang, and one of the turbines was in flames. They were going down.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Rhodey yelled, as his suit pieced together on his body. Sam hoisted his wings, and clipped them onto his body. When everyone was ready, Vision hit the button to open ramp. The jet was spinning rapidly, facing the enemy planes every ten seconds or so.

"What if we jump the wrong way?" Rhodey asked.

"Don't," Sam replied. Rhodey looked at Sam expectantly.

"I'm not goin first," he said, "you're the one with the guns,"

"Right," Rhodey said, and moved towards the ramp.

"No wait!" Wanda said, "wait until we're closer to the ground,"

"Smart," Rhodey said. They stayed put, holding the plane for support. Eventually, the plane tilted so it faced the ground, or in this case, the dense forest.

"Where are we?!" Sam asked.

"We're over Germany," Vision replied. He was holding the top of the jet with one hand, and had his other wrapped around Wanda's waist.

"Alright, we jump now, fly away from the jet, rendezvous when we hit the ground," Sam said. All three of them let go of their hold on the inside of the jet. They down the ramp, and out of the jet, towards the trees. Vision took off flying as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Wanda, holding tight to him, lost sight of Sam and Rhodey in seconds, along with her mental hold on their minds.

They heard an explosion behind them, and the enemy jets above them. Vision dropped down into the trees, and out of sight. They landed on the lightly snow covered ground of Germany. Wanda closed her eyes, and let her fingers glow.

"We're alone," she said, "completely alone,"

"Good," he said, taking a few steps forward.

"Why did you do that?" Wanda asked.

"Do what?" he turned and asked.

"Why did you fly us so far away from them? I can't find their minds anywhere," Wanda said, "we have _no_ way to communicate with them, or find them! We're stuck here, Vision!"

"No we're not," he walked up to her, "we'll find our way out of here. I promise. I can, um…" he thought. What _could_ he do to get them out of this forest? Sam and Rhodey were on the other side of it, and there was most likely a fire over there, given the destroyed quinjet. Not to mention there was a missile threat in a nearby country and they could do nothing about it. He had completely screwed up their first real mission.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. He could feel she wasn't in his head. That was nice of her.

"I don't need to be inside your head to know something's wrong," she said.

"I messed up," he said, "I messed up our first real mission. I'm not _supposed_ to mess up!"

"You didn't mess up!" she said, taking his hand, "you couldn't have known we were going to be flying into a line of enemies,"

"I should've been able to…" he began, but he was not able to finish his sentence. Wanda kissed him, which was a very effective way to shut him up. It cleared his mind, and he forgot his worries. She had that effect on people. She looked him in the eye.

"We will find a way out of this forest. We'll get home," she said, and kissed him again.

 **So that's it for this time. There will be some actual storyline from here on out, not just fluff, although there's nothing wrong with that. Anywho, woohoo, storyline! Until next time.**

 **-Croc9400**


End file.
